The Family Business
by RainingEchoes
Summary: Lucy Redmond grew up never knowing her father. After her mother goes crazy, she learns more about him and the family business. Rated M for future chapter gore, language, and perhaps romance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is the first story that I've attempted for about six years maybe? Any comments, questions, or concerns you readers have would be greatly appreciated. Please rate and review, and favorite if you like the story!

**Disclaimer:** Things I own: "Lucy Redmond" and the storyline involving her.

Things I do not own: Everything else, Supernatural, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, etc.

**Chapter One**

Things weren't right at home. I'm not sure exactly when it started, but I know for sure that it's not good. My mom has always been a strong person, never needing a man to help out or offer a shoulder. She always had a way of figuring out tough situations. If you were to meet my mom today, you'd be meeting a different person than the one I grew up with.

"Mom…" I called out to her as I knocked on her door. When she didn't go in to work she locked herself up in her bedroom.

"… John… _thing_… Just a minute girly! … Please…" I couldn't make out everything she was whispering, but I could guess that she was leaving another message for 'John.' Every couple of days she would call and leave him a message, but I have no idea if he ever checked his voicemails. Probably not.

A couple more seconds passed and my mom cracked open her door. "Yes darlin'?"

"You never made it to Teacher-Parent night, so I need you to sign my grade report." I had both a pen and the paper in my hand, but she wasn't taking them.

"They still make you do that in high school?" She took a step into the doorway.

"Yeah. It's stupid, I know, but that's what they want." I flapped the paper in front of her, hoping she'd at least acknowledge it.

She looked down at the paper and back up to me a time or two. I gave her a look and she finally grabbed the paper from me, shutting the door and finally signing the damn thing. She opened the door to give me back the paper, but she kept the pen. It didn't make any difference to me, so I thanked her and let her go back to whatever. Sometimes I heard her praying, sometimes I heard her crying. As I turned down the hallway to the living room, I found out today was angry 'whispering.' Whoever this John guy was, he needed to call her back. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of her new habits.

The next day at school I handed in my grade report and went to all my classes as usual. Everyone had stopped asking me about my mother after I had made a scene about how I didn't know what the hell was going on. She was supposed to be on the school board, but she stepped down a few days before she went locking herself up in her room. I was worried of course, but if my mom wasn't being strong, then I had to be strong for her. I know that's what she would have wanted.

During lunch my cell phone rang. It was my mother. She told me to come home right away. I told her she had to call the office to have them let me leave or else I'd get in trouble. She stumbled over her words and hung up. From what I could tell, she never called them. I was never paged over the intercom.

For the rest of my day, I had trouble concentrating. I was worried that my mom had done something drastic. I was hopeful that maybe she had started getting better. I was anxious to find out which. During the car ride home I ran a stop sign, but there were no cops to pull me over. I was thankful for that.

I walked in my front door and didn't have enough time to kick my shoes off before my mother came to get me. She was ecstatic. She was out of her room. A grin was on my face for three seconds. That's when I was introduced to _them_. The one sitting down on our couch reminded me of a sheepdog with his long brown hair. The other one was standing, staring me down with piercing green eyes. I gulped, wondering who they were and what they were doing in our living room.

"Girly, these are officers Iommi and Butler. FBI. They've come to help us." My mother said as she ushered me to a seat in the living room.

"Like Black Sabbath?" I asked, but nobody seemed to hear me.

The sheepdog one cleared his throat. "Lucy, is it?" I nodded. "Have you noticed anything odd in the house lately?"

I swiped a glance at my mom, who had been acting the very definition of odd, but then shook my head. Other than her, nothing in the house was amiss. That didn't seem to fit well with Green-Eyes.

"Are you sure? Your mom is certain that somethin's going on."

"I don't know. Sorry. Sir. Sirs." I wasn't sure how polite I was supposed to be with the FBI. I looked at my mom wondering what in the hell she had been telling them.

"Well. Thank you for your time Mrs…"

"Redmond. Miss, Redmond. Are you sure you can't stay?"

"We'll be in touch Miss Redmond, and Lucy, if you hear anything, see anything, please let us know." Sheepdog handed me a card, but for some reason it didn't look like what I had imagined an FBI business card would look like. The two of them sauntered out the front door and I waited a few seconds before glaring at my mother.

"Mom." I stood up and placed my hands on my hips as if I were the mother of the household.

"Yes hunny?" She was absolutely clueless.

"What the hell? What is going on that you called the FBI?"

"Oh, no, I didn't…"

"Didn't? You're saying you haven't been calling the FBI every day and they finally showed up?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Spill it. Everything. What is going on?"

My mother started to waver.

"Mom."

With a whine, she relented. "They're associates of your father. I've been trying to call him."

That was a shock. My father was involved in this? My mother hardly talked about him. When I was younger, I had asked, but it was a touchy subject. He had never wanted a daughter. He never wanted me. So my mother kicked him out the door and told him to never come back. Why she would call him now was beyond me.

"…My father?" I sat back down, completely invested in this now.

"Yes."

"My father was in the FBI?"

"Well, no.."

"Well, then, what?"

"Don't laugh."

I let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Okay fine. What was he?" I expected her to say that he was arrested and had his charges dropped when he was signed on as an informant or something. I was not expecting what she answered in the least.

"He was a monster hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** In case anybody is wondering, I'm trying to fit this story in between 4.19 and 5.22 somewhere. Some details are changed from the canon of course, but hopefully not too much.

**Disclaimer:** Things I own: "Lucy Redmond" and the storyline involving her.

Things I do not own: Everything else, Supernatural, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, etc.

**Chapter Two**

"He was a monster hunter."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek, slowly giving a nod, contemplating how to take this. I could have just plain and simply told my mother that she was crazy and I was going to call the doctor. However, that's not what I did.

"A _monster_ hunter."

"Yes." She let out a breath of relief, mistaking my hesitance for acceptance.

"You know how crazy that sounds right?"

"I know, yes, but it's true I swear! Come here." She grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom, a room I had not ventured in since I was six.

*Meanwhile in a random motel*

Dean had flopped himself down on one of the beds, crossing his feet at the ankles and diving into a greasy cheeseburger.

Sam had situated himself at the table with the laptop. "So whataya think?"

"Think about what?" Dean asked.

"The girl, the phone calls. How many other children did Dad have? How many half siblings do you think are out there for us to find?" Sam had been the one to finally listen to all the voicemails Miss Redmond had left on their dad's old cell. Dean had brushed it off, claiming that the old woman was crazy. From what they had seen at her house, he might not have been wrong.

"We got proof that Adam was really Dad's son, so I'm sure there'll be proof that this Lucy kid is too. No proof, not our sister. Easy as pie." Even though Dean had said most of that with burger in his mouth, Sam was able to decipher it.

Sam wasn't able to think about the situation so cut and dry the way Dean could sometimes. He frowned but dropped the subject, opting to research the monster they might have had on their hands that week.

"What the hell is all this?" I wasn't sure what my mother was showing me. There were a couple photos of her and my father, but there was also a drawing of a brain and information about stabbing foxes in the heart. My mother showed me her collection of silver knives and silver bullets. I didn't even know she bought a gun! There was salt along the edges of the walls and floors, along the window sill, and there was even a circle of salt around her bed. What my mom was telling me, about monsters, hunting monsters, and how to protect yourself from monsters, sounded like new age crap. "How is a monster supposed to be afraid of table salt?"

"Lucy… There's a monster in town. It's been stalking the house, and I swear it's been in the house. You'll be taking the week off of school while your father's friends take care of it." I looked in her eyes and I saw something I don't think I've ever seen from her before. Fear. I saw fear in my mother's eyes. Even though I didn't believe in all this supernatural mumbo jumbo, I wanted to be there for her. I wanted her fear to go away. If that meant delaying the phone call to the doctor, then so be it.

"Okay."

The next day my mom actually left her room. We watched tv together until dinner time, and we played a board game after that. I told her I should check my emails and see if I had any homework, but she had a hard time letting me go. She said she felt like things were getting better, like things were going to be okay now, and she was afraid the longer we were apart, the worse it would get. At the time I thought she was being silly, but looking back on it now, I wish I would have stayed in the living room with her.

I had just sat down at the desk in my room and opened my laptop when I heard the crash. My heart was racing and I couldn't hear anything but blood rushing through my ears. I dashed back to the living room, but she wasn't there. My mom was gone, and in her wake there was a flipped table, broken glass, and blood. I hadn't even heard if she had screamed.

"Mom? MOM? MOM!" I yelled for her as I ran around like a headless chicken. I knelt down next to the living room mess and I think I started rocking back and forth. I don't know how long I was crying and reaching for her in the glass, but eventually I grabbed the FBI agents' business card out of my pocket and dialed the number. It was a while before anyone showed up, but I did hear them knock. It was a normal knock, and then a harder and more rushed knock. Finally they kicked the door open and ran inside, shouting out my name. It took the sheepdog guy a couple tries to get me to focus on him instead of the blood on the carpet, but he managed. Green-Eyes was looking around the house, looking for clues or something, and came back to the living room with all the stuff my mother had shown me earlier that day.

"Dude, Sammy, you gotta check out the mom's room. Salt everywhere. EVERYWHERE."

"She knows there's something going on huh?"

"Ah, yeah. Check this out." He handed 'Sammy' the photo of my parents.

"Oh my god."

"What?" My first intelligible words for the past hour or so rang loudly in my own ears. "What?"

I thought that maybe they saw something in the photo that would help them find my mom. I desperately hoped that was the case. Instead, they got sidetracked onto something we could have talked about at a later time.

"Is this your dad? Your biological father, is this that guy?"

"…Yeah."

In the back of their minds, they were searching for proof that I was the daughter of John Winchester. If they had just asked, I would have told them so, but they wanted something tangible. A photograph wasn't very official, but it was official enough for them.

"F-uck! How many siblings do we have Dean?" Of course I didn't know Sammy Sheepdog very well, but just from the awkward way he said it, I'm sure he wasn't used to dropping the F-bomb.

"How am I supposed to know? The guy mighta been Ghengis Khan for all we know. Jeez Dad." The two of them seemed to have a mini conversation through their stares, but I had a more pressing matter for them to think about.

"Um. Guys. Can you just find my mom?" My voice was cracked, and I sounded like a baby, but it got their attention.

"Oh. Sorry." Sammy Sheepdog turned back to me as Dean threw his hands up into the air. "Do you have any idea where your mom might be?"

I shook my head. She was gone, that was all I knew.

"Sammy take a look at this other stuff." The boys huddled over the rest of my mom's mumbo jumbo. "Kitsune?"

"Looks like a Kitsune to me. They're usually smarter than this aren't they? More sneaky?" Sam questioned as he lead the way back to the front door.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's go see if that doctor has any more information for us." Dean stormed off behind Sammy, but I stormed along with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean chastised me as he saw me walking out to their car with them.

"Don't leave me here. Alone. I'll stay in the car I swear. Just. I can't." I wanted to make sure they found my mom. I needed to know if she was okay first hand, not after the fact. Dean was ready to kick my butt back to the house, but Sam stopped him.

"It might come back for her while we're gone. Maybe there's two of them, you never know. If she's in the car, we know where she is." I was starting to like Sam's thinking. It was more collected than my own at the time at least.

Dean frowned and mumbled something under his breath, but he whipped around with a "Fine! But you are staying in. the. Car."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I hoped to have had this published a bit sooner, but it's finals week this week and I was busy studying for my Physics final. Oh well. Things get updated when things get updated.

**Disclaimer:** Things I own: "Lucy Redmond" and the storyline involving her.

Things I do not own: Everything else, Supernatural, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, etc.

**Chapter Three**

I stayed true to my word. I buckled up and stayed in the back seat while Sam and Dean ran in to the hospital. I was expecting them to be back relatively soon, but it was nearly an hour before I started bouncing my leg in anxiety. I wanted to get out of the car and go in and find them, but I knew that if I even unbuckled my seatbelt, they'd walk out those front doors and yell at me. I couldn't have that. I needed them to bring me to my mother. So as the minutes ticked by, I slid down the seat and drifted off.

I awoke to the sound of the trunk slamming shut. It made me jump and I had nearly forgotten where I was or what had happened in the bliss of my nap. As the two got into the front seats of the car, I leaned forward and started bombarding them with questions.

"What happened?" I looked at them, noting the blood on them both.

"WHAT happened? Where's my mom? Do you know where we're…." And then it hit me. They were both being silent. They were staring out the windows. They hadn't even turned the car on yet. "Guys. … What happened?" My stomach dropped and I knew it before they opened their mouths.

"Kid,"

"She's-"

"Dead." I finished for them. I sat back in my seat, numb. That morning I had seen my mother's face. I'd heard her happy again for the first time in weeks over the phone the previous day. We had laughed together, spent time together, and ate dinner together just hours ago. The last time I saw her, she asked me to stay with her, and not check my homework. "Dead." I repeated. What would have happened if I had stayed with her? Would the monster have left her alone? Surely that's why it took her when it did. It waited for her to be alone. I should have never left her alone. "DEAD!" I started punching the back of the seats, much to Dean's dislike.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Dean would never let me forget about beating up his Baby.

Sam just sat there, not really sure what to do. It was Dean who finally got out of his seat and climbed in the back to restrain me. I was pissed off at them. My mom had spent weeks calling my father, trying to get him to kill the monster that scared her. When her calls were finally answered, she got these two weirdos instead, and they let the monster kill her. They said they were going to help, and instead, I lost my mom. I blamed them, I yelled at them, and I tried to beat them up. Sam moved over to the driver's seat and got us going while Dean sat with me in the back seat. After a while, I couldn't tell if he was still restraining me, or if he was giving me a hug.

They drove me back to my house and I asked them to stay the night, to make sure one of those "Kitsoons" didn't come after me too. They conceded to my request, even though I'm sure they knew they had killed the only one in town. I showed them the guest room and apologized that there was only one bed. They played rock-paper-scissors for it, and Dean ended up getting the couch. We all went to bed without saying another word.

I laid in bed for a few hours wondering what I could have done differently that day. The only thing I could think of was staying with her instead of going to my stupid room. I missed how strong and full of life she used to be. I wondered why she kept her paranoia to herself instead of telling me sooner about the whole "supernatural monsters are real" thing. When 3am rolled around, I had finally thought myself to sleep.

I didn't sleep for long. I woke up around seven, and my stomach growled, so I decided I should probably eat some breakfast. I didn't feel hungry. The sounds my stomach was making sounded far away. It sounded like it was coming from a different person. But in my head, I knew that growling stomachs meant I needed to get food. I walked past the living room where the blood and glass still sat. Dean was still sleeping on the couch next to it. I don't know how long I stared at the glass, but I guess it was long enough that Dean woke up and waved his hand in front of my face to get me to return to earth.

"Oh. Sorry." I croaked. I continued towards the kitchen. Dean was right behind me.

"Nah. It's fine. Are you alright?" It was a stupid question. Of course I wasn't 'alright.' My mother was dead. I woke up for the first time in a world where I couldn't greet my mom with a good morning. I could make pancakes but she would never eat them again. How could that ever be 'alright'?

I didn't even answer his question. Instead, I grabbed the pancake mix. Maybe if I acted like normal, as if it was any other day, Mom would walk in the front door and drop all our jaws to the floor. As I continued to make pancakes, it was proving that my hopes were in vain. Dean never asked to help, but he found his way by my side with eggs and a bowl. We silently cooked breakfast together until Sam woke up and joined us.

"Hey, um, good morning." He yawned as he walked in the kitchen. Dean and I were finishing up the last of the pancakes, which was pretty good timing on Sam's part. I divided them up in threes and we all ended up with about eight pancakes – which was definitely more than I could eat. I only ended up eating two, while both the boys ate around five or six. I wasn't sure what to do with the extras. I let them sit on the counter while Sam tried to start a conversation.

"So, Lucy… do you have any family you can stay with? A grandparent, aunt or uncle?"

"No. It was just Mom and me."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Do you think you could find my father? Maybe he'd take me in." Even though I said the words, I didn't think he'd want me. He didn't want me in the first place, so why would he want me now?

Sam and Dean exchanged more looks.

Dean sighed and Sam cleared his throat. "Lucy, we should probably tell you, that Dad – our dad – he's not around anymore either."

I was confused. "Our dad?"

"John Winchester wasn't just your dad. He's our dad too."

"But your names are Iommi and Butler."

"That's just what we said so your mom wouldn't ask questions. Aliases." Dean finally piped in.

"So, I was right."

"What?"

"Just like Black Sabbath."

Dean laughed. "I like your taste in music kid."

"So, what happens now? I'm eighteen, so I don't think I can be put in foster care."

"No. No you can't. I guess, you just live as normal as possible."

"Knowing that a monster killed my mom."

"Well.. Yeah."

"Can't I…." I didn't finish my question. I didn't want the answer to it, fearing the worst.

"What?" Sam prodded.

"Can't I, stick with you guys?"

Instead of an answer, both Sam and Dean got up and walked in the other room. I heard hushed tones contemplating, arguing, and finally a consensus. They returned to the kitchen and I looked them both in the eyes, knowing exactly what their decision was. It was one thing that my father didn't want me. It was another to ask two grown men who I had just met the previous day, who said they were my half-brothers but I had no real proof of it, to let me live with them. I knew nothing about them except that they pretended to be FBI and that they hunted monsters. It was crazy for me to ask in the first place.

I didn't realize that I was doing it, but I guess I was giving them the saddest brown eyed puppy dog look they had ever seen. Later on, they would tell me they originally agreed on telling me I should stay in town and look after myself, but the look on my face made them both change their minds.

"You can stay with us," Sam blurted.

Dean fought for his words for a second before shouting "FINE! But you're staying in the car!"


End file.
